At the Full Moon
by fanficmaster29
Summary: A new year at Hogwarts brings all new adventures. But when a new student comes under suspious reasoning, could this be works of the Dark Lord, or simply a cry for help? *The fabulous J.K. Rowling owns everything besides Mirabella!*  Fred W./OC
1. Chapter 1

_*Flashback*_

_"Mom! Look at this braclet! Can I get and pay you back ? Its only 5$! Please!" The tall, mature 13 year old girl with short, brown untamable hair fumbled with a small braclet in her hands. It was small turtles, connected with loops at the tail and head. In the middle of their shells were small blue saphires. _

_"Just ask your father!" The girl put the piece of jewelry down and dashed out of the small gift shop. Her family loved to go to historical sites. Today however, they were at a lighthouse in Jupiter, Florida. She found her dad, looking out at the body of water infront of them. She was speechless, standing next to the 6'2 man,looking out at the beautiful harbor. _

_"Hey Dad." "Yah?" "Theres this-" He gave a joking sigh. "Isn't there always something you want?" ''No! I don't know what your talking about!" The man gave his daughter a hug and told her that after the tour he would by it for her as his gift to her._

_Threw out her summer vacation, her mom and dad and herself went on many adventures around Florida. She was so excited about school starting. She would be going into 8th grade with all her friends. And there was one boy she just couldn't wait to thought about him alot during the summer. But boys werent the only thing on her mind. _

_She couldn't wait to take Spanish 1 and Algebra 1 and she thought about the possibility of getting a spot in Advanced Drama. On one particular night however, she sat in her room reading a book. When there was a loud boom downstairs. It didn't sound like that of something popping in the microwave either. _

_She cautiosly opened her door and walked down the tiny stairs of the apartment. It was there she saw the entire front of her home caved in. She didn't cry or scream. She was a strong girl. She took another step and her living room came into view. The last thing she remebered seeing was a man with a strange face and her parents lying on the ground ._

_*Flashback Ends*_

As the full moon rose over the Forrbiden Forest, a girl, around the age of 15, darted in between trees. She triped over vines, and brushed past branches, hoping to escape the moon light. She tried to think how she got here, to this forest she'd never been in, but she just couldn't remeber. A vine snapped out of the ground and tangled around her ankles, pulling her to the ground. Before she knew it the big ball of light in the sky was directly over her. She could feel the blood pounding in her head.

First it started with her hands. Huge claws ripped past the flesh and nails of her finger tips. She screamed in pain. Then , she felt the same thing that happened to her fingers, to her toes, which caused her shoes to burst open, because of the certain length of her feet. She thrashed on the ground as her spine distorted itself into a more hunched position. She soon felt jaw bones moving and her teeth growing grow to a long, sharp point. She continued to scream in pain, till that scream turned to a howl.

What had been a girl on the ground, now was a huge beast. The vines fell from her feet as she dashed threw the trees and into a huge clearing. She couldn't control her mind. She let her feet carry her where she smelt meat. What she didn't know was, that her legs had taken her to a back enterence of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This night, however, was also the returning night of the famous fith year ,Harry Potter.

The creature dashed threw a stoned corridor, and knocked down a small wooden door. There were shrieks of all sorts, but the only think she could think about was the smell of fresh meat. Suddenly there was a loud boom in the room, a door banging against a wall, and a tall figure stood infront of her, not afraid. She lunged into position, but before she was able to attack, she was blasted back into a room and the door locked tightly. She yelped in pain. The beast repositioned itself, and growled and howled at the door, constantly pawing at it. The poor girl kept this up for hours, until she crawled into a corner and slipped into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey guys! I hope everyone liked the first chapter. I know it was short, but I'll be able to upload more chapters a day if there short. Just a FYI, This story takes place during Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. I'm going to be keeping my plot similar to the movie. I will stray sometimes though. Keep reading and review! Disclaimer: I **DON'T** own anything including the plot, settings, and characters. The amazing J.K. Rowling does! The only person I own is Mirabella!(you'll find out who she is later) Enjoy

After sending death glares at Harry Potter, Severus Snape went back to his dull conversation with Minerva McGonagall about the Engorgio charm and how a 3rd year ravenclaw had largened a students trunk on the first floor. After the professor , who taught transfiguration and was the Head of Gryffindor, had ended the conversation with him, she lightly chatted with Sybill Patricia Trelawney, who taught Divination. Snape retured to his bread pudding, put feeling rather ill excused himself and returned to his dungoen.

He could just feel something wasnt right tonight. A bad omen he usually got around his Deatheater 'friends'. What seemed to be like 5 minutes, an hour had past and with the feeling not waring off, he desided to go to Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore was the headmaster of Hogwarts. Snape walked briskly down the dark corridors and to the statue that guarded the Headmasters office. After speaking the password, and dashing up the stairs, he found Dumbledore at his desk.

"Severus my friend, what brings you here tonight?"

"Sir, I have felt a strange force I'm not use to feeling unless with the Dark Lord. I dont believe it to _be_ him," He spoke the word BE clearly,"but I do believe _it _to have dark blood."

The very old headmaster, thought the potion masters words threw. He gathered his wand and walked over to his Pensieve cabinet. Snape thought hard on all the death- eaters that would possibly be here.

"Sir, maybe they are trying to finish what they started last year?"

"Now why Severus, would they act so quickly?"

"Well Headmaster, maybe the Dark Lord would like to finish off the Potter family before-"

They both turned their heads to the tapping of shoes.

"Professor Dumbledore,'' An out of breath McGonagall said,"Albus, there is a beast in the kitchen!"

The three rushed to the kitchen and heared the roaring of the beast the Transfiguration teacher talked of. Dumbledore enter the large kitchen. McGonagall stood in the back with her usual worried look. Snape stared at it. It was indeed a beast. A dangerous one too. A werewolf stood before them, breathing heavy air. Snape was familiar with them, because of a former collegue Remus Lupin. The beast lunged and snarled but Dumbledore was quicker. He raised a hand, and the dog went flying into a supplies closet.

"Albus how did that-"

Dumbledore cut her off with a hand.

"She Minerva, will need some robes and food in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **So heres the third chapter! I'm so happy, because I have so many twists and turns to put futher along in the story! Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter titles and materials, J. K. Rowling does and she is one lucky person:) I Only own dear Mirabella. Enjoy

_*Dream*_

_She couldn't move her body. It was as if she were made of cement. She couldn't bend her arms or even open her eyes. She heard noises all around her. She smelt rust and salt. It must of been blood. Most likely her blood. Why couldn't she feel her limbs. But almost as soon as she was going into a fit, she felt like a veil was lifted off of her. She felt herself fall on a hard surface. She could move her arms and legs, although it was rather painful. She was able to tell that all her fingers where broken. She lifted her droopy eyelids to see a wierd stone ceiling. She turned her aching head and saw the same grey stone covering two walls and the floor. She was able to guess it was like that on her right side too, but turned her head anways. Instead of stone, she saw eight pairs of black shoes. Two were booted heels and the other were mens dress shoes. One of the booted heel came foward which followed with one of the dress shoes. She didn't have the energy to look back up. All she felt was one of the boots ram into her ribs and the pair behind her kick at her tried to focus on small things. Like the feeling of the small silver braclet around her wrist, and the tight black skinny jeans on her legs. She finally looked up, but a strong green light blurred her vision and mind. _

_*Dream over*_

She stirred and woke up with a throbing headache and a sweating sun beamed in from a window at the top of the room. She quickly looked around the room and saw a nicely folded pair of clothes and some water. She tryed to stand up, but wobbled, so she grabbed hold of a chair. On top of the clothing, there was a small folded piece of partchment. It said:

_Please put on the robes and drink the glass of water, when you are done, knock on the door and Professor McGonagall will let you out. Im sure, my dear girl, you are very confused about your whereabouts. You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and will remain here till further due._

_Sincerly, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore _

Witchcraft and wizardry, she thought to herself. Theres no such thing as magic, well, besides those small coin and card tricks magicians can do. She put the strange robes on and studied the logo on the black robe. It was in the shape of a shield, and had four corners. In the top left hand corner there was a yellow lion with a red backdrop, but in the right, there was a silver snake with a green backdrop. Just below the lion was what looked like a black badger, with a yellow backdrop, and across was a yellow bird, with a blue backdrop. In the middle of all of this was a black H, and at the bottom were the words: Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.

She drank the water hastily, finally realizing how hungry she was. When was the last she'd eaten, she thought. Just remebering that she had to knock to get out of the small room, she walked up to the small door and studyed the deep clawmarks in it. Where had that come from? She ignored them and knocked three times and stood back. The bolts in the door clinked and a tall lady, rather severe-looking woman, with black hair drawn into a tight bun, stood in front of wore emerald green robes, a pointed hat, square spectacle, and had a very prim expression. She looked to be in her 70's. She had a very worried voice.

"Oh my," She said, while studing the girl," My name is Professor McGonagall, how are you feeling?"

The girl thought about how here body felt mangled and her throut hurt, She realy didnt want to talk at the current moment, but did anyways.

"Um, rather sore actually."

"What is your name?"

"I, I dont really know. I can't remeber."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Here is another chapter! Disclaimer: I dont own any of the stuff from Harry Potter, and I dont own Harry Potter. I do own Mirabella though:).

The door to the kitchen bursted open. A man, with complete black robes, black greasy hair, and a hooked nose walked in. This man was Proffesor Snape.

"Is the thing awake?"

He said before her could say anymore, he caught eye contact with a girl that was around 15 with wild brown hair.

"Professor, the headmaster asked me to take her to the dungeon and question her."

"Very well Severus, take her to Dumbledore afterwards."

And with that Professor McGonagall left the room. But instead of just walking out of the kitchen, the teacher shut the door, and drew his wand.

"Why has the Dark Lord sent you here!"

He spat at the teen. The girl was speachless. She didnt know what to say. She didnt know who the Dark Lord was, and didnt know why he was pointing a tree branch at her. All she could think of saying was.

"Why are you pointing a stick at me?"

He looked at her in disbelief. Was she this ignorant about magic, or was she playing a game? He grabbed her wrist and suddenly they were in the potions classroom. The girl looked around and studied the tiny vials of slimy, liquids. What was this terrible place. Her thoughts were interpted by the man clearing his throut.

"Sit down, NOW!"

She sat in the closest chair she saw. She wasn't prepared for what he was about to do.

"Legilimens!"

Snape yelled, and was suddenly surrounded by her thoughts. He could see the girl in a small house with a ederly man. He was teaching her spells and charms. In another memory, there was a wild haired lady that looked just like the girl. She pointed her wand at the man and green sparks flew out. Then, she turned to the girl and did the same to her, not killing her, but wiping her memory. In another, it was a full moon and she stumbled threw the trees. In the last memory he could see, Snape observed Voldemort looking at the girl with a loving face. He was suddenly thrown out of her head. They both just starried at eachother, panting. Snape hurried over to his cabniets. He needed to see the rest of her life. He needed to know why the Dark Lord sent her. She cleared her throut.

"Why is your hair so fluffy?"

"Excuse me? What was that?"

"Your hair, its rather fluffy for a guy."

Snape, turning rather red, turned back to his brewing potion. Great another sarcastic one. At leats is Godson was aiming his jokes to Potter. But this one. Wonderful, was all Snapes mental sarcasim could think.

"What is that brewing there fluffy?"

"Did. You. Just. Insult. Me."

"No, I called you by your name, Professor. If you are one.''

He continued to just ignore her, but couldnt seem to block out her horrid cackleing laugh.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha ...Professor Fluffy...Thats not going to get old."


	5. Chapter 5

After an oh so grumpy Snape was able to get her to drink the memory potion,then, dragging her to the Headmasters office, they extracted a copy of all her memory and observed it together.

She had lots of happy memorys with her family in the U.S.A. Both the proffesors tried to look past them for any dark details she had. There was one specifically that caught there interest. She was on a train. Looking rather lonely and lost, she sat down next to an aged man. She thought of him to be asleep but he eyed her. She saw something in his pocket that caught her eye. It was a stick of some sort. It had engraved dragons on it. She thought it was cool. She was startled when he awoke suddenly and grabbed her hand. When she opened her eyes they weren't on the train, they were in a small village. Then, through out the rest of her memorys, it was this man, teaching her complicated spells, charms, potions, and curses. More complicate things then 5th years at Hogwarts had learned yet. He treated her like his own grandaughter. She eventually got her own wand and her vision was happy again, untill another memory. The one were she has run away and stumbled into the Forrbiden Forest on her changing night. Then Dumbledore and Snape were pulled out.

"Now, Severus, I know you are already looking after Draco and Harry, but would you kindly look after her."

"Of course Headmaster. But, perhaps we should sort her after she awakes."

"Splended idea."

They waited for the young girl to return to consiousness. When she did wake up, she was startled by her surroundings. She could remeber things now, what happened last night and every other night of her life. She almost jumped out of her skin when she say 2 pairs of eyes starring at her.

"How are you feeling."

"Still rather sore sir."

"Do you remeber your name?"

"Yes, Mirabella R. Felix. Im not sure what R stands for though Sir."

"Very well."

The old wizard walked over to an old bookshelf and grabed the Sorting Hat. He placed it on her head. She didnt protest, but was very curious. She almost fell over when it started making noises, and Snape held in a snicker.

_'Very loyal indeed. Hmmm, yes yes, very talented. Inherited some dark blood I see. But why arent you do you resisit. Hmm very difficult. You could almost be as tricky as Potter was. Indeed, oh and a animagous of a snake, but part werewolf, thats unique. You would rebel slytherin. I can just tell. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are to weak for you. Hmm, yes yes, better be: GYFINDORR!'_

**A/N:** Do you know what the R in her name stands for?(its really an easy guess!) Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material besides dear Mirabella!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Enjoying it? Hating it? Liking it? Loving it? The good stuff will happen soon I promice! Just remeber this is still basically the first day of school so theres alot more story! I dont want to rush into any part of it. DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything with Harry Potter materials in it. J.K. Rowling does and she is so lucky!

McGonagall was able to quickly review basic magic and with Mirabella. She sat in the Proffesors office, eating porridege trying to absorb everything.

''Ok, Ms. Felix, now that you have your time tables, books, quills, and everything, I will be taking you to your dorm and you will go to your first class. Now, follow me."

McGonagall took the teenager out of her classroom and lead her down many corridors. Mirabella was just fasinated by the moving portoraits that hung on the grand walls. Once they entered the tower with the moving stair cases, she wanted to climb them all, and see what they were like. Being drawn into the surrounding, she almost fell into the Proffesor, that had stopped abumtly infront of a huge portorait.

"Now, Mirabella, we guared our common rooms with a password. The password for the Gryffindor's is Venemous Tentacula .Now go ahead, step up speak clearly."

Mirabella stood up to the painting and cleared her throut.

" Venemous Tentacula"

Suddenly a large door frame appeared around the painting and it swung open. McGonagall walked passed her, and stepped into the dorm.

Ron, a well built red head with blue eyes, had awoken from his 4 post bed that morning to a loud BOOM! He shot up to see sparks flying around the 5th year boys dorm. Harry, a small teenager with green eyes and messy black hair, was happy to see the Weasley created fireworks. Both boys dress, and walked down stairs to accompany a tall 5th year girl, that had large, curly hair and brown eyes.

"We have half an hour before Defence Against the Dark Arts, which is after breakfast."

"We know Hermione, you've gone over our schedule at least 20 times in less than 48 hours!"

"Well I'm just trying to be helpful Ronald. now, could we go eat, I'm starving!"

The three friends walked down to the Great Hall. Many students were reviewing their schedules and playing with new quills. About 20 minutes and proper manner lessons later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked back to their common room. When they arrived, Hermione mumbled something about last minute reading, and dashed up the stairs. Lots of the Gryffindor boys were in the large common room, talking about Quidditch. Harry and Ron joined the conversation and soon everyone forgot they had a class in 5 minutes.

As soon as the boys were about to get there bags, the portrait swung open and proffesor McGonagall stepped in. Harry looked at Ron, who was looking at Fred, who was looking at another 7th year. Even though shes the Head of Gryffindor , she never came in their common room. But most of the guys weren't paying attention to the Proffesor, they were looking at the girl behind her. McGonagall cleared her throut

"Potter, where is Ms. Ganger?''

"In the girls dorm."

"Follow me Mirabella."

All the guys watched till they had vanished up the stairs. Once at the door of the 5th year girls dorm, she knocked on the door. Hermione had been writing up somely homework when interupted by the knock. There in the door, stood the Proffesor, but Hermione was looking at Mirabella.

''Good morning Ms. Granger, I have a job for you. This here is Mirabella, and she is a 5th year like yourself this year. Show her around the school if you would."

"Of course Proffesor."

Mirabella entered the dorm and looked at the five 4 post beds that crowded the room. The girl infront of her, looked at her with curiosity.

''Oh, I'm Mirabella R. Felix, but call me Mira please. Umm what class do we have first?"

"I'm Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you Mira. We have Defense Against the Dark Arts first."

**A/N: **Yay! Lets see how Mirabella handles Umbridge! Find out in the next chapter...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I'm going to start making my chapters longer! But I may not upload everyday. Enjoy! **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. J.K. Rowling does and she is amazing. **P.S.** I saw Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Pt. 2. I have never cried so much in my life. It was a great movie, but I think I will always cry when I see it.

Mira was in aw the whole way to class. She had been trying hard to listen to Hermione, while studing every inch of the school. It was amazing! Apparently, Mira wasn't listening, Hermione thought. But she was able to break her from her thoughts.

"Mira we are here, um im sitting over there if you need me."

She scurried off to a seat next to a black haired boy. Mira looked around the classroom. There was only one seat left. She walked up to the table and pulled out the chair, all the while feeling 3 sets of eyes on her. She turned to see the boy next to her and the 2 infront of her, glaring at her. She cleared her thought.

"May I help you?"

"And who are you?"

"Why are you starring at me?"

"Your just like little mudblood Granger you know. With the frizy hair, and no dought a mudblood too."

"A what?"

But the blond boy had lost interest of her. He had been fiddleing with a little origami bird. She watched as he gave a tap of his wand and it flew around the classroom. But somewhere from the back of the grand classroom, a sugary voice became very clear.

"O-W-L, more commonly know as owls. Good Morning my dear children, I am Proffesor Umbridge."

She clicked her fluffy pink heels all the way up to the front of the classroom. Everyone starred in amusment at the strange witch, but also , because its not everyday that you see a 50 year old wearing all pink. Proffesor Umbridge raised her wand and books started to float onto each desk. mira heard hermione gasp.

"Proffesor, this has nothing do do with learning spells!"

"Why, my dear would you need to learn spells?"

Mirabella's sarcastic attitude kicked in and a sudden grin spread on her face.

"Well I thought I signed up to learn how to use defesnive spells, not read and look at little pictures of them, so tell me. Is this really a magical school?"

The proffesors face looked like a razzberry. Her mouth went into a straight line.

"The information you have been recieveing in the past years was quite frightning. The Ministery believes that education should be a safe-"

Mira may have not known alot about Hogwarts, but she had enough of this lady. She stood up and said,

"Screw the ministery! No one really cares what they think! I came here to learn spells, and defend my self against people who are going to try and kill me."

"My dear! Who would be out to kill you!"

But instead of Mira's response, there was another chair sliding on the floor and a boy joined Mira's side.

"Oh I don't know, maybe Lord Voldemort."

There was a sudden wisper all over the classroom. The boy and Mira looked at eachother and they shared a faint smile. The proffesor, however, looked like she was about to explode.

"Children, there have been many rumors lately about a certain Dark Wizard. This is not true!"

"Oh ok," the boy talked again," so Cerderic Dicery dropped dead for no reason, NO! He was murdered by Lord Voldemort, and I watch every min-"

"SILENCE! Students will raise there hands in my classroom, Now, Mr. Potter, and Ms. Felix, please go up to my office. Everyone will read the first ten pages in there books."

Mirabella was shocked that the Potter kid had grabbed her hand and pulled her into the office. Harry was sickened at the look of it. Pink, fluffy and kittens were the words that described it. He turned to her.

"Um, not to be offensive, but who are you?"

"No it's ok, but the same goes for you."

"Oh, I'm Harry."

"Mirabella, but please call me Mira."

"When did you arrive he-''

The door slammed open and slammed shut. An overly ruffled Umbridge sat behind her desk and pored a cup of tea. Then, she turned her beady little eyes to them.

"Sit please."

They both sat down in two smaller desks infront of her bigger one. Suddenly a sheet of parchment and a quill appeared infront of both of them.

"Your going to be writing some lines. You won't need ink, and you'll be using my quill. Ms. Felix, I would like you to write 'I have a huge mouth and should keep it shut'. Mr. Potter, you will be writing 'I will not tell lies'. You only need to write untill it sinks in."

The two looked at eachother with a raised brow and turned to their parchment. Mira however felt a little anger spark in her. Why was she being punished? She took the quill and started to write her given label. 'I have a huge mouth and should keep it shut' 'I have a huge mouth and should keep it shut' 'I have a huge mouth and should keep it shut'. Over and over again. But she heard something next to her. She looked and saw Harry moving his knuckle around. Almost like he was in pain. But thats when she saw it. On his hand, there were small letters starting to appear, and blood washed over them. She wispered,

"Are you ok?"

"Look at your hand, Mira."

And thats when she felt it to. Pain seared though her. It felt like she stuck her hand in fire. The letters were still tearing through her skin just like Harrys. Now they were both starring at there hands. Hers wrote 'I have a huge mouth and should keep it shut', and his 'I will not tell lies'. Umbridge finally looked at them from over her cup of tea.

"Thats right, because deep down you know that you deserved to be punished. You may leave now."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yay! Fred and George, but not till the end of the chapter :(...trust me they will be in almost every single chapter after this :) This is a longer one like I promiced! DISCLAIMER! I don't own anything Harry Potter ish...so sad...**

After leaving Umbridges office, Harry and Mira swiftly walked to History of Magic, but the old ghostly teacher, Proffesor Binns didn't even notice. It took Mira quite awhile to get over the fact he was dead, let alone the fact he was teaching. Harry kept looking at her wide eyed expression towards the old ghost and snickered. He constantly wondered about her. Like where she came from, when she got here, who her parents were, and so on. He felt like there was a voice in the back of his head that was telling him that she was dangerous, but he completly ignored it. Once the long dreadfull class was over Harry walked with Ron back to the dorm. As soon as they were in, Ron shoved him to the side.

"So who is she?"

"Who Ron?"

"Yah know the girl."

"Oh thats Mirabella, but call her Mira."

"What happened between you to in detention, you've been starring at her all day mate!"

"Um what nothing well Umbride, nevermind, and I have not been starring, I just have, I don't know how to explain it Ron. I just feel like we're connected somehow."

"Well thats bloody-

"Were have you two been! I have been looking all over for you!"

Hermione walked in the common room with Mirabella right behind her. But Harry was looking at the tight hold Hermione had on Mira's hand. The same hand she had the new scar on.

"Well Harry! Why didn't you report this to Dumbledore, or Proffesor McGonagall or someone! It's cruel and harsh! I can't believe you two had to go through that! Let me see yours."

The looks in her eyes made Harry realize he couldn't back down. He put his hand in her petite one. She inspected it with small eyes and mubbled to herself about the toad of a teacher.

" 'I shall not tell lies'! Shes mental Harry! You have to tell Dumbledore. It's easy, all-"

But Harry snapped. He thought after all he'd been through, she of all people would understand.

"No, Hermione it's not easy!"

Mirabella was curious about there conversation. She remebered something though. Something Harry had said when he was arguing with Umbridge.

"Who is Lord Voldemort?"

When no one spoke, but starred at her in shock, she broke the silence.

"He sounds like a nasty git to me."

Harry was suddenly like a open book to her.

"Thats one reason I was curious about you. You see, when most people see me they want my autograph, or to talk with me. But no, not you. I was very curious about you, but know I think I get it. Lord Voldemorts real name is Tom Marlovo Riddle..."

Mira listened intently about the storys of his 1,2,3, and 4 year here at Hogwarts, and how every year the Dark Lord tried to kill him. She was fasinated by the whole story. They also told her about the Marauders, about the Order, and many other things. After 3 hours had past, she felt like she had lived a whole lifetime in their shoes. She had learned that the red head with Hermione and Harry was Ronald Weasley, but went by Ron. Suddenly they were all startled when the clocked ticked, notifying them it was dinner. The four of them walked out the common room, and into the Great Hall. The ceiling was beautiful, thought Mira. They sat down at a huge table, that she guessed was for Gryfindorrs like herself. Harry sat next to Ron and Mira sat next to Hermione.

"George hurry up! I'm starving!"

"Hold on Fred! I can't wait to see the toads face when she drinks some of this!"

They had been planning to but a potion ingredient in her tea leafs, that would make her turn pink to go along with her outfits. Fankly, Fred thought they had put enough in the tea bags in the kitchen, but that was just due to his hunger. Finally her had pulled George away from his prankster mind set, and George to, realized his hunger. They both snuck out of the kitchen and into a crowed of 3rd years that were also going to dinner. It was a relief to both when they arrived, but something made them stop. Usually, since the 1st year of school they had claimed their spots at meal times. Hermione next to Harry and Ron next to Ginny, and Hermione, next to George. But today however it was different. Ginny hadn't arrived yet, and there was a person in Fred's seat, but they shrugged it off and decided to give there new guest a Weasley Welcome. They grinned at eachother and walked up behind the girl.

**A/N:** Just thought I'd say, that I don't have a system that fixes spelling and punctuation errors, and I don't have a Beta reader, so all the errors are my singature mark :) (im trying to make the best out of my carefree-ness lol)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone! Yes i know. late update right. Well I have been working on a new book. I can't explain much now, but the reason it's been taking awhile, is because its a short I didnt want to make it a chapter book, so yah. Anyway. Enjoy the Twins :) I dont own anything, J.K. Rowling does.**

"Hello beautifull."

"Did you know that your in my seat, love."

"But thats ok."

"Welcome to Hogwarts."

"So, what's your name."

"Nevermind your's."

"Our's are Fred and George, but you can call use George and Fred."

"So, what's you name?"

Mira was startled and turned around to face the two firey red heads. One was slightly taller and one had a slightly thinner face. There were many detail that made them unique, but besides that they were both handsome. Mira forgot how to speak. There was something about the way the one on the left smirked. It was a playfull smirk. The other one gave a mysterious grin. Mira final realized she had been holding contact with the smirking twin for to long. Mira drew her breath in.

"Well, just so you know, I have no intention of moving."

They both looked at her with a playfull smile and then she was squooshed. In one fluid movment they had moved between Hermione and the space on her right.

"So what about that name."

Hermione looked up from one of her muggle books and caught sight of the eye contact between Mira and Fred. Well it's about time he found someone, Herione thought.

"That, George is Mirabella R. Felix. Shes new. Just arrived this morning."

The twins looked at eachother and smiled.

"Well, Mirabella-

"Call me Mira, and if you don't I'd be saying goodbye to those ginger locks of yours."

"Oh hush-up you lot and eat before I eat all your food."

Everyone snickered at Ron's comment. And with that everyone had a good time eating and sharing jokes. Before they, Ron,Hermione,Harry, Mira, and the Twins, knew it, the feast had ended and they walked back to they common room. Mira excused herself for a minute. She walked up to the bathroom and shut the door. She leaned down against the door and put her head between he knees. It seemed just after one day, she had met more people then she ever had in her whole life. She looked at the tiny braclet around her wrist. The same silver turtles with sappires that she had gotten when she was 13. It seemed like everything had happened when she was 13. There was one person, however she still was curious about. That man. Snape , she thought his name was. He knew something about her past. Whatever he had done to her mind. He knew something and she wanted to know to. She needed to explore the castle. Find out where he was. She got up off the floor and closed her eyes, she felt herself shrink and scales grow. It was a much more relaxing prosses then morphing into a beast was. Mira, now a green and brown anaconda. She was able to keep her mind when she was in her animagous form. She slipped out of a hole she found in the back of the cabinent.

"Harry! Come here! Fred and George are setting up for tonight!"

Harry however, had been preoccupied. He had found that starring out the window, and doing nothing was much easier then then acting like a normal being. It was just enough to keep the thoughts he had away from him. He could look into the world and feel no pain. But now he felt broken.

"Ron, do you notice something strange about Mira? I meen she acts like there's something wrong with her and she can't be normal. Do you know what I'm trying to say?"

"Um sure mate. Common Fred and George are selling tonight! Have some fun, relax. We just started a new year."

Harry decided he had to at least act normal. As soon as he went down the stairs, it was almost like a pub. Of course the Twins were selling their products, there were couples snogging, some of their fellow classmates were playing wizards chess, or placing bets about first years. Harry and Ron sat down on the couch infront of the fire and talked about quidditch. It seemed the only topic that got Harry's mind off of Voldemort.

Hermione however, was upstairs. It seemed strange to her. Mirabella shows up late, and she had never been here before. And Hermione thought it was strange she showed up looking like a mess, the day after the full moon. She looked through all her charts and books, but nothing explained Hermiones weird feelings . However one strange thing popped into her head. Right after Voldemort returns, this girl shows up. Hermione pictured Mira in her mind and tried to think about were she had seen it before. It was so farmiliar. She also remebered Proffesor McGonagalls face when she showed up with Mirabella. It was worried, well it was always worried, but more than ever before. Hermione shoved all her books and charts back into her bag and settled into her bed. Why was this girl bothing her?

Mira had been slithering around for sometime now, and she could find no opening in the dungeons. She had, however been able to see the same blond boy, that sat next to her in DADA, and his two fat baffoons bullying a ravenclaw 3rd year. She decided to go back. AS soon as she slipped back into the bathrooms, she morphed into her human form. She didn't want anyone knowing she was a snake. People would hate her. As soon as she got dressed, she slipped into the 5th year girls dorm and ito her new bed. It was quite comfterable, so she fell asleep fairly quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

After about about 4 days, Mira, Harry, Ron, and Hermione , were comfortable enough with eachother to walk to classes and joke around. Hermione would let Mira call her 'Mione and the twins would call Mirabella fuzzball, because of her hair. She didn't mind however. They were off to Potions now, and Mira could hardly wait. The last Potions class was cancled, because Sanpe had 'buissness' to attened to. Mira was still suspiousios that he knew something, but she shoved the thought to the back of her mind. Nothing could spoil her mood.

Snape however, was as cranky as ever. He had to talk to the Narssica Malfoy soon. She was one of the more quiet Deatheaters, and sister of Bellatrix LeStrange. If Mirabella was indeed involved with the Dark Lord, the Malfoys would know. But, today he had another class to teach, and he was least thrilled it was all houses, 5th years. He stormed into the classroom from his office, and walked up to the front. He eyed the students, and looked at the brown haired, blue eyed one in the 5th row, next to Ron Weasley. He sneered at her for a split second and she smiled back.

"Everyone take out your books and turn to page 56. Read and take notes. I will collect them at the end of the class. Well, what are you waiting for? Begin!"

Mirabella flipped through the book looking at the weird pictures. She always had prefered looking at picture books then reading actual ones. She caught a glimps of a picture of a person with a huge head. The potion was for shrinking things. She snickered to herself. Suddenly the pages snapped to page 56 and she looked up to see a angered Snape. Mira felt a smile grow on her lips. Oh this would turn out to be her favorite class. After all, she only acted up in DADA. She picked up the book and replaced it with her feet. They were her ever so worn out combat boots that she had managed to save the night she arrived at Hogwarts. She put the book in her lap and scribbed on a piece of parchment to Ron:

_What are we even suppose to be taking notes on! This is a recipe book!_

He looked at it and scribbed:

_How am I suppose to know, your going to get us in trouble if you keep this up!_

Mira scribbled back:

_Come on! Fluffy can't be that bad! Let loose, have some fun!_

_Who is fluffy?_

_Have you ever looked at Snapes hair! You have known him longer than me and you have never noticed! It's extremly fluffy for a man. Therefore I call him Proffesor Fluffy!_

Ron was just about to write back when they heard a throut clear.

"What is so important, that it must be past secretly back an forth my class."

Mira was now aware that everyone, including Snape was looking at them. Ron went almost as red as his hair, and was looking at her with decided that if she was going to get in trouble, she would do it in style.

"Well, Proffesor, would you like me to read you our conversation."

"Thats a brilliant,'' he said with pure haterid and a masked expression,"idea Ms. Felix."

Mirabella cleared her throut and stood up in her chair. She already couldn't wait for the detention she would recieve.

"Well first I passed the note to Ron and wrote:What are we even suppose to be taking notes on! This is a recipe book! Then he replied with I dont know , you're going to get me in trouble. At this point I'm really bored, just so you know. Well anyway I continued to right: Oh common! Fluffy won't know! And really has anyone ever noticed that your hair is rather fluffy for a guy. Well anyway I explained to him my given me to you and then you asked what I was doing."

Everyone just starred at her for a moment then started laughing. It was brilliant! Even Harry and Hermione joined in. Mira even caught sight of the blond boy laughing, wich she still needed to know the name of. She herself was toppled over laughing her butt off, when she felt a firm grip in her hair, wich made stand up and walk, because of the pain. Snape yelled back,

"Class desmised!"

Harry was the first out of the classroom. Mira's joke did help him take his mind off of things, but he still needed to write to Sirius. He wrote a letter, about Umbridge and all the dreams he had been having. As soon as he walked out of the Owlerey, he noticed something. He saw Luna Lovegood walk into a a wooded area. He felt good around Luna. They were both diffrent in a weird way, and it was easy for him to forget things around her. He caught up with her. She was feeding those weird horse things only they could see. Before she even turned around she said,

"Hello, Harry Potter."

"Um, Luna, what are these?"

"There Pestros. There very sweet and kind, but people usually avoid them because...their diffrent."

"Why couldn't the others see them?"

"They can only be seen by those who have seen death."

"So you've seen death."

"Yes, my mom died when I was nine. She was a very good witch; loved to expiriment, but one day, her expiriment went wrong."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. Oh, by the way, both my dad and I believe you. About You-Know- Who, and that he's back."

"Thank you."

Harry and Luna talked for awhile and HArry enjoyed the peace she left him with.

Back in the dungeons, things weren't going at all as planned. Mira and Snape had been glaring at eachother for only a minute. She still heard the others leaving the class. She couldn't take it anymore. That was one thing she hated the most. People starring.

"Why are you starring! It's driving me insane!"

"Good."

"Ugh you annoy me."

"Well you did insult me infont of my whole class."

"can I leave."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Common."

"No."

''It wasn't that ba-"

"SILENCE. Now you are going to be serving detentions ever wensday at 10 o'clock in my office."

Mira sighed to herself. Great she was tired in with this idiot till goodness knows when. She leaned back in her chair and tryied to ignore his starring. Snape turned away, and to his paper, and she thought she heard him wisper, " Just like your mother you are."

**A/N: Hey, I hope you guys liked it :) don't worry, theres more coming.**


	11. Chapter 11

After about 2 weeks, the school began to get really bad. Ginny always acted really sour around Harry, and aspecialy Cho, a Ravenclaw 6th year. Mira and Hermione had been trying to get her to admitt her feelings for 'The Chosen One' for quite sometime. Harry on the other hand had had a crush on Cho for awhile now. Mira knew about his feelings, only because she was lucky enough to worm it out of Harry. But it wasn't just their friends that were getting cranky. Umbridge started punishing all the Hufflepuffs she could get her hands on. Everything was terrible. Things weren't that bad for Mirabella though. She had already served one detention with Snape. He had made her clean out all the caldrines without magic. She kept it a secret from him, but it was quite easy for her, since she did grow up in the muggle world 'till she was 13. One morning when everyone was heading for lunch, they all heared loud screaching voices. Mirabella, Harry, Fred, and Ginny, who had been talking about the Holidays, had come across Proffesor McGonagall arruing with the toad.

"Are you questioning what I do in my own classroom Minerva?"

"Well I'm just insisting that when it comes to punishment, we don't like your, shall I say, medeval ways of torcher."

"Well, to tell me that I do my punishment wrong, is almost like to tell the Minister himself, that he does his punishment wrong."

"Well I'd tell him any day, Dolores, if it gets you out."

"One thing I can not stand is disloyalty."

"Disloyalty?"

Everyone watched as Proffesor McGonagall took a step back, and dashed to her office. Mira and Ginny looked at eachother and gulped. The pink cupcake, then turned to the crowed of students and stated.

"I will have order."

After that, everyone returned to there classes. During a rather dull lesson of Divination, wich was the only class Harry and Ron had alone together, Umbridge came to question Professor Trelawney. Of course everyone knew that the mysterious Proffesor could never actualy tell a real vision in her consious state. So when the toad asked her to preform one, everyone had to hold back a laugh when she predicted the Grim. Of course, everyone wished it were true. In charms, the twins thought it was hilarious, that she measured Proffesor Flitwicks height. Even George thought about brewing him a height potion for Christmas, but Mirabella told them it wouldn't turn out good.

Things latley had also been going on between a certain Weasley and a certain Felix, well the only Felix. Harry would later tease Mirabella, about how she looked at Fred, and Harry was the only person she had admitted it to. She thought Fred Weasley was attractive. Tomorrow however was halloween. It was on a Wensday and a full moon. Mira thought she couldn't have gotten better luck. Proffesor Umbridge had already made it clear she didn't want any celebrations going on. Mira was happy that she wouldn't miss any party's though. She had went to bed that night ,woke up the next morning, and spent the rest of the day, trying to put herself in the right mind set for that nights change at midnight. Her friends all day had been trying to cheer her up, but only because she told them she ALWAYS celebrated Halloween. Hermione however, had been in the library all day long.

Mirabella made her way down to the dungeons, opened the classroom door without knocking, and sat down in the front row and put her head down on the desk. She thought 10 minutes had past when she heard an unwelcoming noise from the back of the room.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to knock."

Mirabella ignored the comment. She loved to tease Snape, but she just didn't have the strength tonight.

"It seems as if the class bafoons jokes have ran dry, have they now."

She contemplated on making a fake snore but decided against it. But it wasn't untill he pushed the limits, she could't take it.

"Has our little wolf gone weak no. I'm sure a hideouse creature like yourself would let-"

"SHUT UP."

"Excuse me."

"No! Excuse you. You will never have to expirience what it feels like to turn into a monster. You will never know the pain it brings. To wake up, alone, cold, smothered in blood. Maybe even human blood. So don't tell me how weak I am."

They both just starrted at eachother. A cold, long, ahrd stare. So much hatred. Why though? Snape turned around and vanished into his storage closet. He came back out with a flask and a cup of water. She looked at the black liquid in the glass holder, and up to his face.

"This is a tonic that will keep you from fully transforming. It's rather new and rare. Not many people have heard about it. You will still turn, but you will be able to keep your mind. Drink it all."

She looked at him unsure, but decided that there wasn't any reason not to. It taste horrible. She wanted to spit it out, but swallowed it like a big girl. Then she felt a warm fuzy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She looked outside, and realized that the clouds only slightly covered the moon. She didn't want to transform infront of the Proffesor.

"Were will I be transforming."

"The forest."

She then sighed and consantrated on the forest. But nothing happened. She had learned how to apparate as soon as she went to live with her Grandfather. Why couldn't she apparate?

"What ARE you doing?

"Umm, trying to apparate? What else."

Snape had to hold in a laugh. Everyone knew that you couldn't apparate in Hogwarts. But how did she know how?  
>"Firstly, theres a spell on the school. You can't apparate on the grounds. Secondly, when did you learn to apparate?"<p>

"Um, doesn't everyone?"

"No, it's against the law to apparate without a license. You must be 17 first though. How has the ministry not come after you?"

"To the ministry, I was never born."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys. This is pretty late, but on chapter..ten ... I think, I wrote about Harry and Luna talking about Thestrals...Yah, I put Pestros, and thats because my computer has never read or seen Harry Potter, so therefore, it doesn't know that Thestrals is a word. LOL Hhahaha sorry for the mistake.**

"Do you think she's waking up?"

"Do you know what happened to her?"

"Where's Hermione?"

"Should we try waking her up?"

"MOVE OVER! Let the girl sleep."

There were cold, clammy hands checking Mirabellas forehead. She felt dead and sore, and didn't know where she was. What had happened after she ran into the forest? She shifted and opened her blurry eyes. There were wispers through out the room. She heard the questions again. Even in her sick state,she still had her humer to her. Weakly smirking, she said:

"What are you lot starring at? I can't look that bad."

Mirabella teased and caught a stare from Fred Weasley. She felt her cheeks heat up. She suddenly cared about how she looked. But a stronger sence overrided her. She didn't notice Snape, till her spoke up.

"Give the girl room, come on move."

She felt him shove something in her hand and she looked into it. It was a trash can, but before Mira could ask why, she threw up a heaping pile of blood and bones. Everyone backed up over a mile away, exept for Snape who sat on the bed starring at her. She realized all the content of her stomch would come up. She tried to hold her hair, but felt a hand take care of it. When she was done, she set the gut filled trash can down and used the sheet to wipe her face. Snape cleared his throught.

"Come on you all, out."

He had them out the door in a heart beat. Then he turned to her. On his face, a usual cold sneer.

"What happened last night?"

"You ate 5 deer."

She groaned and threw her head into the pillow. She was then aware of a warm liquid on her neck. She reached up and felt the raise of her skin.

''Damn. Not again. Is there a potion to make it go away?"

"I'm afraid potions for werewolf scraches don't exist yet."

She closed her eyes and wiped her forehead free of sweat.

"Did anyone find out?"

"No, we told everyone, that you drank a bad potion."

"How are going to explain," she pointed to the bile.

"We can figure something out. Later. However, you Ms. Felix need rest."

"Snape," He glared at her," Proffesor."

She corrected herself and thought about her words.

''I've humiliated you infront of your whole class. Multiple times. I've bothered you every Wensday night, and yet, your being kind to me. Why?'

"It's not like I have a choice."

With that, Snape turned aroud and walked out. Why was he acting kind to her. He looked after Potter, and yet, he was in no way nice to him. He sighed to himself and continued down the corridor. He new in the next week, Umbridge would be evaluating him just like all the other teachers. he wasn't to thrilled about it.

Mirabella rolled over in her bed. All during her sleep, she had all sorts of nightmires about her past. She awoke to a warm voice in her ear. She could really open her eyes at first, put she sat up and yawned. She looked at the blurred red head inront of her and jumped.

"Oh, hey Fred."

"Hey Mira. I just thought you would like some company."

"Oh yah, thats nice."

They both just sat there for a while in silence. Mira wasn't sure why he came to sit in scilence.

"So anything bad happpen?"

"Hmmmm, oh, yah. Sometime around lunch, everyone was gathering outside. When George and I went to check it out, it turned out that Umbridge was sacking Trelawney! Then, McGonagall came out, and well she got so mad at Umbridge, she looked like she wanted to kill her! Then Dumbledore came out and told Umbridge off. I think Trelawney is still here, but shes just not teaching."

Fred and Mirabella shared a laugh and and then everything went quite again. They just looked at eachother. Their eyes looking over eachothers faces. Before Fred had a chance to speak his mind, there doors opened and Hermione came in. She paces the length of the hospital wing, but stopped at the end od Mirabella's bed. She looked fustrated.


End file.
